The Day and the Life of BC
by Allecatcakesz
Summary: Buttercup is an average teenage girl. But she has 2 go through all the bull nobody else has to go through.
1. My Lifesucks

The day and the life of BC

buttercup is an average teenager. Except 4 the fact that she has super powers. But a normal teenage life. IM not t5alking bout those BIACHES from school. I mean Chubaka and Godzilla they look alike 2 me.

Dear Journal

I live with 2 overly dramatic girls. I don't necessarly care about what they have 2 say but its funny when they think im paying attention. I do good in school, but I noe the students in townsville journior high are kinda slow. They saw oone of Mojo-JOjo's robots coming towards the schooland they just stared at it with if I didnt have powers I woulda been gone but thats just me.

People think that im am a bad ass but, I'm actually very emotiona. I just get very aggressive very easily. Most of the time I dont care abot most things.

When it comes to school I do ok. I have friends but I mostly chill with my sisters. But sometimes I chill with my friends Andrea and Maggie. They're cool but they have their moments.

My teachers just piss me off especially since my teachers has been my teachers since friggin her high squeaky voice and her annoying grades like WTF. She gave me a A+ for opening the damn door. Den she was mad at me because I said I was bored . I swear she bipolar.

Antyways, I think that Townsville is always in trouble sometimes you get tired of destroying something or throwing someone in jail. I mean it sucks. Im not sayin I dont wanna be a super hero its just whose their 2 save us when were in trouble or hurt.


	2. What a bum

Dear Journal,

I was talking to Brick today. Yeah I noe were not supposed to hang cuz where mortal enimies but I decied to talk to him since its his first day back in townsville, since that incident we had wen we were younger.

So this is how it went down it wasnt that pleasant but it was good for someone like me and him talking.

isaid "hey". He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I think he wishes it was Blossom . So then I said "I'm not here 2 kiss you and make you blow up." He looked at me again with devious look.. I said "Are you gunna sit there and stare at me or are u gunna sit there and stare at me"? He said "hi you happy, I said something." "Okay u aint have to get your attitude with me, I just came to talk to you". I said. He said "Wat if idnt want to talk to you." " to damn bad because Im the only thing that would have the city forgive you. So if you dont want my help the crap your going to go thourgh for the rest of the day just send a yes I can help u". I said. So he sat there and I walked away.

Then the same old crap happened, people caused more drama than there already was. Todaay Princess thought that raven said something about her so she started a rumor. It was one of the most stupidest rumors I have ever heard, Princess said Raven peed her bed. Anyone couldve thought of sumthing better than that.

After that the hotline rang. I had to go save Townsville once again. Mojo-Jojo made another friggin robot. This time the robot kept hitting people with pie. He probably couldnt think of anything else, since he came after five year olds with death rays and laser guns and what not. I still dont understand how that friggin monkey keeps getting out of jail. It doesnt make sense u know how many times I had 2 put that monkey in jail its kind of sad. But who cares anymore

I went home. I did some homework. Didnt finish didnt feel like it. Well its not like I dont do homework at all. Its not like they would fail me I save their friggin lives. If my sister and I didnt help them who would. These people cant help themselves.

I went on the computer, went on my email and got a strange message. It wasnt bricks email it was Butch. It said" Brick told me wat u told said he didnt want your help. But henoes we need ur help. Dont get cocky cuz I told u that. But Brick is to confident to admit tha we actually do need help. So if your still up to helping us,meet me at the park. I said "wat time" he said" after school without ur sisters. Im not in the mood to hear blossom's mouth and bubbles giggle. I said"ok" he didnt reply

well that was my day later.


	3. wait what?

Dear Journal'

today was an abnormal day. Even the professor was acting weird. Blossom, Bubbles and I where wondering what happened. Professor is a horrible lier. We where about to throw a surprise party for the Mayor and he blurted it out , but the mayor is stupid 2 understand that. The only reason he was nervous was because he saw the RRBs. I said " u need help"

I saw princess crying. She had a black eye, a busted lip and a broken nose. Well she probably got it done plety of times so she mustve been used to it. Then I found out who did that to her. It was Raven. Raven is sweeter than Bubbles. Raven beat the shyt out of hher because Princess doesnt noe how to STFU. But noone believed her. Princess is very clumsy, so every one thought she fell many timesthat she did that to her self. When she said that Raven did that to her every one laughed and she cryed.

After that I was chillin wit Maggie and Andrea. They where acting crazyas usual. We were in math, Ms. Keinyelled at us for not paying attention. Well she didnt yell at me she yelled at them cuz she know wat I will do 2 her. We were walking sown the hallway we saw Butch. Butch called me and said meet at the park at 3."

Maggie and Andrea said "what was DAT all about. I said" we just have to talk about something." Maggie said"date talk orr... andrea finished for her" or curse him out?" I laughed. I said:"niether". They let it go for now. Im happy they didnt bring it back up.

We started a new conversation. Maggie said "did u noe Princess still wanna be like u?!" Andrea ws bout to go wild "OOOMMMGGGG she foreva try to be like ya'll. I swear Buttercup I swear that girl is really pissin me off. I said u didnt hear raven beat the shyt out of her already I dnt need to. Andrea said "OH SHYT how did I not know that.""yea who knew she had it in her." Maggie said. I was like I was shocked to" I said.

When we entered the room we saw the' gang green gang' . We where shocked 2 see them this year. They dont do anything. All they do is sit there and curse randomrandom people out. Its hilarious when we watch Big Billy curse someone out. All he says is"ARGH AHH OOO"its hilarious. There probably gunna leave tomorrow.

I met butch at the park. Butch looked different he actually looked kinda cute. He had on a green shirt with black jeans on and black and green converse.

Anyway, we me at the park. He said"my brother has to much confidence to adimit we actually do need help. He probably thinks girls still have cooties. But anyway were trying 2 change our rep in Townsville. Brick and boomer say they want to change but they probably asked your sisters to make out with them. Would you help me. Btw HIM and MoJo-Jojo are probably watching me right now so im also here 2 piss them off.

I thought and I said "okay. Ill help you only on one condition. Tell your broters they have 2 back off or I will beat there asses." you became more fiecty since kindergarden... I like that in a girl." then he walked away.

When I got home my sisters where waiting for me,like they where my parents. Blossom said"where were you young lady." sounding all parental. Bubbles said" you where supposed to be home an hour ago." I swear they watch to much lifetime. I said" I was hanging out with... my friends. Oh ok as long as it wasnt the RRBs." bubbles said with her perky voice . I said "err... ok."

we went 2 our rooms. How am I supposed to 'help' Butch without ma sisters finding out.

I went to the computer. I got another message from Butch. It said " when you blew us up, Him perfected us... so u can kiss me whenever you want." I said "ur such a flirt." He said" yea I noe I am. But I onlyy do it with girls I like." I looked at the screen. I reread it. I figured he was kidding so I said "..." he didnt answer.

That was it for the day

**plz review sorry for mistakes and spelling in the other chapters.**


	4. more maybe's

**Disclaimer- do not own PPG or I.m... enjoyy :-)**

Dear journal,

today was a usual day. Princess acted like a bitch. Andrea and Maggie were being slow. I saw Butch today he winked at me for some reason. Maggie and Andrea were said "are you sure that wasn't a date because it looks like to us that it was." I'm positive" I reassured them. " Ok but I don't think Butch knows that." Andrea looked at me like she was about to investigate. " I'm positive, he probably was playing." Andrea looked at Maggie then looked at me and said" I'll take that for now."

Butch said he made an I.M. I said"oh okay cool." he said "yea." but he said as if he had something else to say. I said "yea" as if I didn't notice it. A long silence. "Soo.. what do we start with first?" Butch asked. " to tell you the truth I don't know." I told him honestly. Another awkward silence. Then I said to break the silence " we can start with what u like to do as a villain?" even though it was obvious what he did in his spare time. He said "well I love to fight and I love money." He is so predictable. I said" well I know that its kind of obvious." where not that bad ya know. All we really do is steal stuff and that's about it. Other people steal everything else we don't really care about jewels and anything we can get our hands on. I personally think stealing unnecessary stuff is retarded." butch said with confidence. It felt like I hardly had to do anything with him and then I said" your gunna be easier than I thought u would be." he looked at me and laughed. He said "you'll see".

I went home after that. When I got home I noticed that bubbles wasn't home. I went to my room and went on the computer. I figured I would do my homework tomorrow morning in homeroom. I logged on to my I.M. Someone sent me a message. It said"

RRB-BU- what makes u think im easy 2 handle.  
PPGBC-i don't know but I think u would be calmer with me than u would wit bubbles.

RRB-BU- How'd u know it was me.

PPGBC-Ahh its kind of obvious in ur screen name.

RRB-BU- oh

PPGBC- yea

RRB-BU- but any way I think your sister is seeing Boomer.

PPGBC-WTF?!?!?!

RRB-BU-yeah bcuz boomer has been talking about Bubbles lately and he wont shut up about her... Question... did your sister wear a blue skirt, white shirt, and white converse yesterday.

PPGBC- You act like I pay attention. And I dont think so. She wore white converse thats all I remember.

RRB-BU- oh... shes probably out with boomer because Boomer isnt home and I bet ur sister isnt either.

PPGBC- oh well she finally got a life. Shes to much for a kinda gets pissy when u have 2 perfect sisters.

RRB-BU-lol.. why do u think that ur less perfect than ur sisters.

PPGBC- well bcuz they never get in trouble. Its always about one of them. Everybody loves him, everyone thinks of me as the bad ass.. they always have a boyfriend and keep goin on about it. I mean seriouslyy I dnt really care.

RRB-BU- dnt think of ur self. Not everybody loves dem well not me at least. They 2 annoying. I like u the best. Well gtg bye.

After that I felt good about myself. I guess I had it all wrong about Butch. I thought he was self-centered. But hes actually caring , I think I actually kinda like him.

**Author Notes- r&r plz.**


End file.
